


AbeceDiary

by Ashery24



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alcatraz Bad Boys Squad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BH and Dee are alive, Gen, Marethyu!Sophie, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The daily life of the Alcatraz Bad Boys Squad





	AbeceDiary

**Author's Note:**

> It cost me blood, sweat and tears to make this fic. Never, I think, had written something so long. That happens to me for joining to things without looking at the rules XDDDD. Well this fic has exactly 3150 words and I'm proud of it. It is one of those fics in which you use the letters of the abcedary/alphabet and tells the daily life of the Alcatraz Bad Boys Squad post canon. Hence the pun on the title.  
The list I've used is taken from here:  
https://uhmmmsweetie.tumblr.com/post/172330329580/30-day-otp-alphabet-challenge

**Age**

They were immortal therefore, ageless.

  
Niccolo and Dee had long since adapted. Virginia had already accepted it. Black Hawk and Billy were relatively young in terms of immortality but they still had more than a century, two in the case of Black Hawk, under the sleeve.

  
Josh was new in it. After Danu Talis,after Sophie had become Marethyu, Josh achieved immortality. Everything had been thanks to Sophie/Marethyu who had given him the immortality.

  
Josh felt prepared for immortality. He wasn't. The days became years, the eons eternal. And he didn't age. Appearing forever about 16 didn't help either. But thanks to his new teammates, Josh didn't feel the passage of time.

Metaphorically and literally.

* * *

**Bath**

The bathtub in the house in Spain was huge. Like a huge pool. And there was a pool outside to compare. And the two water containers had similar sizes. In addition to that, it depends on who you ask, one was bigger than the other. Which was the biggest depended on who you asked.

Apart from the bathtub there was a much more modest shower, which they used individually. But there came a day when everyone wanted to bathe and released the bathtub-pool. It was fun. Josh and Billy splashed while Dee and Machiavelli ran water races. Virginia and Black Hawk either joined one of the two activities or rested on one side.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Commitemt**

Dee and Virginia had been engaged. The six knew that. And there was still some tension between them.

So the other four squad members decided to fix it. Josh asked Virginia. About how she felt, what commitment she wanted from Dee, what she wanted. Machiavelli asked Dee the same. And they didn't know.

With Dee's change of side, with his new love for humanity, everything had changed. But Dee was committed to humanity. And Virginia too. It was a commitment they could share at the moment. Maybe in the future there would be more or maybe not, but at the moment you could not know.

For now that small commitment was enough.

* * *

**Dance**

The six were at home in Spain, bought with the money of Machiavelli and Dee.

  
The house, rather a mansion, had been of an older couple who had died of natural causes. And he had no family.

So the mansion was full of old objects. Billy loved to investigate the whole house for relics. But the search was what drove Billy so after finding the objects, they were forgotten again. Until Josh arrived. Maybe it was because he had grown up in an environment of discovery due to the work of his "parents", perhaps natural curiosity but as soon as Billy found a piece, Josh examined it.

That day was an old record player of, Dee told him, at least more than half a century old. Josh doubted it would work but wanted to try it.

Josh grabbed a disc, doubtful, and put it on the turntable. After touching a couple of buttons here and there, with the Black Hawk guide, the record player began to sound. It worked. And the melody was catchy.

Josh moved and started dancing. Billy too. They both had different steps but it was lovely to see them dance.

* * *

**Energy**

It had all started quite normally. And quite innocently, too.

Billy was drinking coffee and Josh was beside him, smelling the aroma of coffee and remembering his sister. Since she had become Marethyu, he barely saw her. So from smelling coffee and remembering her sister, Josh decided he wanted coffee too. He wanted to try it. A little in honor of his sister's old job, partly because he had been immortal for almost fifteen years and had never tried it in his life.

It was a horrible idea.

Caffeine didn't feel too good. Or it was better to say that it felt too good. For a day and a half, Josh was a ball of energy and nervousness. Luckily the immortals didn't have so much the need to sleep because nobody in the house slept on that day and a half.

* * *

**Folklore**

The folklore was an integral part of their life. Some were more familiar with certain legends and myths others with others.

For example, Billy and Black Hawk knew more about pre-Hispanic mythology of America, while Dee and Machiavelli knew Greco-Roman mythology perfectly. Even so, everyone knew myths from almost every culture. As immortals they were closely related to those legends. And they had lived with them. And they had fought together, against or at their service. Even everyone, except Josh, was part of human folklore.

Even Josh, perhaps, since there was talk lately of the legend of a young blond who helped people in need. A legend that little by little reached all parts of the world.

* * *

**Game**

The games were addictive.

And an essential part of their daily life.

Video games were a form of daily entertainment between Virginia, Billy and Josh. Dee, Machiavelli and Black Hawk preferred board games. The six played in the same room, although not the same, of course. Even so, one group joined the other from time to time.

Josh lost all the chess battles, Billy was horrible in the ladies and Virginia hated the parxis. Even so, they had a great time with other more curious board games. Some ancients who no longer existed and Machiavelli or/and Dee taught them/reinvented or modern that none of the six knew. The same thing happened with video games. Dee, Machiavelli and Black Hawk werebad but they had fun. They had even been hooked to one or two, not they ever will admit it.

* * *

**Holiday**

The Holidays wasn't something they will celebrate at the beginning. After all, they became repetitive over the decades. But there was something they used to celebrate. The birthdays. And the days of "death" because everyone had a somewhat macabre humor in one way or another.

Although there was a holiday that they celebrated in their own way. Halloween. They put the surroundings of the house as if a murder had been committed, previously warning the police just in case. They made macabre noises that could be heard all over the street. They gave gifts to the brave ones who approached, even if they weren't children, and when night came well they watched scary movies until dawn.

* * *

**If**

If Machiavelli or Dee hadn't changed sides, humanity wouldn't have been saved.

If Black Hawk or Billy won't love humanity, the world as we know it would have been destroyed.

If Virginia and Josh hadn't had some kindness even in their darkest moments, it would all be over.

There were many "If" to think about, especially knowing thanks to Marethyu/Sophie that other timelines existed. But in the end they decided that it wasn't worth thinking about the "If". They had made their decisions and had been for good. They were at the best time they could wish for.

* * *

**Just in case**

They had all the bases covered. They lived in Spain where none had been before. They had passports and false identities.

  
But still they were attentive to all. The slightest strange thing was to raise the alarms although, normally, it was nothing. Still they were alert and attentive to possible enemies who wanted to harm them.

  
But over time they met immortals and mythological beings that helped them. Although there was no immortal or mythological, it depends on how you saw it, which offered better and greater protection than Marethyu.

* * *

**Kiss**

The first kiss was between Dee and Virginia. One morning they watched as Virginia kissed the Magician's cheek and he corresponded. That didn't have to bother others.

But it did.

They were jealous and at the same time not. Because it wasn't romantic, it was somewhat platonic what they felt. But it was more than friends. It was strange but they wanted it that way and now it seemed that Dee and Virginia's apparent romance changed everything. But in the end it didn't change anything because what they had wasn't romantic, as they quickly clarified, but just as platonic as what others wanted.

What they all wanted.

* * *

**Looks**

Dee faced Machiavelli's gaze. Machiavelli stared back, silently.

Dee grimaced but neither looked away nor blinked. Machiavelli made a bored face, but he didn't blink either.

Silence flooded the house. Dee and Machiavelli faced each other in an epic battle of looks, to the utter amazement of others. They had never seen anything like that. The silence was so strong that it could be cut with a knife.

Literally because Billy moved his portable razor to check it and the air made a clearly audible sound at the cut that echoed in the room. Black Hawk, Virginia and Josh looked at him briefly. Billy made an apologetic smile. Then the two again saw the combat of glances. And they were surprised. Because they both had identical looks they were disgusted on their faces. Apparently the sudden sound had made them blink in unison.

Goodbye to the epic battle of looks.

* * *

**Muscles**

Dee was a scholar but that wasn't mean that he was physically weak. You could think otherwise but it wasn't.

Dee didn't care. Better this way since it had the surprise effect.

The only person who knew for sure about Dee's muscles, apart from the aforamentioned, was Virginia. The only person who suspected it was Machiavelli.

Even so, the demonstration of strength that Dee did one day was a surprise for everyone. They had to move the fridge to clean from behind and it was impossible. Black Hawk and Billy had been pushing with all their might and had barely managed to move it an inch. Until Dee arrived and, without any use of his aura, moved the refrigerator completely alone. The two looked at him, stunned, until the fridge was moved. They didn't react until Dee gave them a look of superiority.

The half-astonished, half-incredulous applause from Virginia was the only thing that broke the silence.

* * *

**Nevermind**

They had done things wrong. Some more than others.

Dee and Machiavelli's past actions could be considered evil.

Those of Virginia, Black Hawk and Billy bad by obligation.

Josh had committed wrong actions.

But in the end they had done the right thing. Goodness had won evil. Humanity to the beast. And htheir acts were redeemed. They had done things wrong but it didn't matter anymore. They had each other and now they worked for the greater good.

Everything was being solved. It doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

**Our**

There were many things they shared. The most obvious and expensive was the house.

But a house means convivency, even if forced. That one wasn't. They woke up in the morning and drank coffee, tea or juice with something for lunch. They played video games or board games. The six went out to buy even if it wasn't necessary. He bathed in the pool or in the bathtub together. They spent a great deal of time together, having fun, sharing, living. Yes, now that was his life and they wouldn't change it for anything else. They were together and what they had created was theirs to share.

* * *

**Past**

About a year since they had saved humanity and they felt melancholic.

So Billy started talking about past adventures, some of them with Black Hawk. What led Black Hawk to start telling stories too. They were followed by Virginia who had also known, and lived, some of those stories. Virginia's stories led even further to the past and with that they reached Dee. Dee explained some of the most innocent or fun with Machiavelli but neither of them had too much innocent material.

Seeing how a tense silence formed, Josh quickly entered with a childhood story. Everyone laughed at the adorable story of a young and ducky Josh who tripped over even the smallest stone.

* * *

**Quote**

One day Josh quote Machiavelli without realizing it. And I use a pretty famous phrase. Everyone laughed except Josh, who blushed in shame and Machiavelli, who smiled proudly.

Then Dee, seeing the proud face of the Warlock, began to proclaim, half joking, half seriously, that he had more great and useful phrases. Machiavelli looked at him seriously and, with a wicked smile, said a phrase of his with a winning tone. Dee responded with his own. The two grew up in a battle of phrases until Virginia stopped them, quoting Sheakspeare.

The two looked at her in horror while Josh, Billy and Black Hawk laughed out loud.

* * *

**Rain**

It had begun to rain unexpectedly and the six were away from home without any protection.

The rain at first hadn't worried them but had become stronger and more constant. He had soaked them from top to bottom. They came home, openwork, shivering with cold. They rushed to take off their wet jackets and, when they were about to dry with the use of their auras,

Billy ran out, exclaiming that they should all dry together in front of the fireplace. Machiavelli muttered something about "catching a cold" and "having faster ways to dry" but still followed. The others went after him, into the living room. Billy was already there with the fireplace burning, shoes and socks soaked outside, enjoying the heat.

The others sat around, taking off their wet and warm clothes with an old but warm blanket that they had nearby.

* * *

**Smooth**

The beds of the house of Spain were the softest in the world.

Josh could confirm it to you since he had slept in all kinds of beds, and other places, thanks to the work and travel of his "parents." The others laughed, saying it was an exaggeration, and seeing how Josh almost literally melted when he lay in his.

The truth was that the beds were very soft, the softest any of them had ever tasted. But it was fun to see Josh's cute pots when they made fun of him every time he talked about the wonders of his bed.

* * *

**Token**

After a while in their queerplatonic relationship, Josh had found the term on the Internet, the six decided to give theirs something to others so they will remember them.

Dee created beautiful personalized rings, with the help of his aura and knowledge of alchemy, for each one.

Virginia gave a portable tent to everyone "So they will never be homeless."

Josh composed music with his computer and dedicated a personal and personalized song.

Machiavelli gave them some very elegant bracelets even though they were made of iron. Machiavelli argued that they were iron to protect them as much as possible before fairy beings.

Billy gave each one a combat weapon, although none was a white weapon but blunt objects.

And Black Hawk gave them a bag full of medicinal plants and other plants that repelled evil.

* * *

**Urban**

The city where they lived was beautiful.

It had tall buildings but no skyscrapers, which Josh thought was perfect.

It also had a beautiful and large park that they used to go from time to time. Virginia loved the local flora.

If they didn't go to the park, they could always walk the small and old streets of the town, where Machiavelli was amazed by the details of the buildings. And every Tuesday there was a local market in the biggest square where they sold clothes and other things.

Billy loved to slap everything. There was a huge library where Dee spent almost every week.

And the local parties were nice for Black Hawk.

* * *

**Vows**

They weren't in a romantic relationship, but they exchanged vows.

  
These were not religious or romantic but committed. Each one wrote five letters and gave them to the other members of the relationship.

  
Dee swore never to do evil again.

  
Machiavelli swore not to push them away.

  
Virginia swore to be forever.

  
Black Hawk swore to protect them.

  
Billy swore to always brighten their lives.

  
And Josh swore they would always be together.

* * *

**Wish**

  
The six were staring at the stars.

Virginia had suggested a camping trip and most of them seemed fine. The not majority were Dee and Machiavelli. Even so, before the enthusiasm of the other four, and seeing that they had no other choice, they gave in reluctantly to the camp.

They had packed what was necessary and used the Black Hawk jeep to go to the forest. In the forest were several authorized camping areas and they, rather Virginia, had chosen a small dune for camping.

Virginia jumped from the jeep, ecstatic, and the wind began to blow. Virginia closed her eyes and let the mountain breeze envelop her. She was one with nature and it was beautiful. When Virginia finished enjoying the breeze, they began to set up shops and other things.

They finished late and the sun was already setting so they decided to light a controlled bonfire and make s'mores.

After a while they lay on the grass on a blanket, the same one they had used that rainy day, and began to look at the stars.

A shooting star flew by and everyone made a wish. The same desire

Being able to be together forever.

* * *

**Xylophone**

Among the things Billy had found in the house of Spain, one was an old xylophone.   
Josh had examined him and started touching him cheerfully. To, possibly, be a half century old it still sounded pretty good. It was obvious that he had been cared for and loved. Josh wasn't very skilled at playing but enthusiasm made up for talent.

But Josh loved music and decided he would learn to use it. The others helped him with more or less interest but without feeling pressured.

After half a year, Josh was already playing the xylophone like a real master.

* * *

**Yes**

Yes. They had decided to flee to Spain to survive the Dark Elders.

Yes. They had decided to live together.

Yes. They lived together and were happy

Yes. They shared joys and sorrows.

Yes. They did many things together and had a great time

Yes. They played together and had fun.

Yes. They were happy. Truly happy.

So yes, they had made the right decisions by saying yes.

* * *

**Zoo**

In the city they lived there was a zoo. Josh and Billy had been begging the others for weeks to go. Virginia and Black Hawk found it interesting so they soon gave in. Dee and Machiavelli were more reluctant but in the end they yielded.

The zoo, which was rather a natural park, was huge. One square kilometer.

There was everything. Birds and amphibians. Turtles and ducks. Birds and deers. There was a friendly peacoock that came in search of food.   
The six had a great time. They walked quietly through the zoo, feeding and caressing the animals that were allowed.

At the end of the day they were tired but happy to have made that trip.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is totally queerplatonic. And the drawing that comes with it I haven't done it yet but it will be for today/tomorrow.


End file.
